The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicle systems include powertrain systems that provide tractive torque for propulsion. Powertrain systems may include hybrid systems, all-electric systems, and extended-range electric systems that may be configured to operate in various operating modes to generate and transfer torque to a driveline. Such powertrain systems use torque-generative devices, clutches and transmissions. Torque-generative devices include internal combustion engines and electrically-powered motor/generators, i.e., electric machines.
Known powertrain systems employ control schemes to minimize fuel consumption in an internal combustion engine while responding to operator torque requests for tractive power. Known control schemes that minimize fuel consumption include deceleration fuel cutoff (DFCO) schemes and engine autostop schemes. Consumed fuel generates power and heat, which may be used elsewhere in the powertrain system and vehicle, such as in a vehicle cabin compartment. Known vehicle systems include operator-controllable HVAC systems that generate thermal demands and electrical demands that may be stochastic in nature and vary from nominal expected warm-up behavior.
Under certain powertrain operating conditions, a powertrain system operating only to minimize fuel consumption may not operate an internal combustion engine in a manner that generates heat to meet thermal demands and requirements, for example for cabin comfort and window defrosting/defogging.